


Game Over

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Heroes, Life Lessons, Living Video Game, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play the game, learn a lesson. That's something very simple that our three heroes seem not to understand. But when a certain pale boy becomes prisoner to evil masterminds, they must travel across the levels of adventure, collecting their own power ups and items along the way to help them. But only one hero can have the damsel's hand in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry it took me so long to come back. I wanted a story break from The Soul Connection series before I start the next installment, of which I know exactly what the first words will be. I did have something else in the works but I'm not posting that until I can come up with a good official title. The working title is a dead give away to what it's meant to be. Those things aside, it took me a while to come up with something I felt excited to post, which is strange for me I know.
> 
> Anyway, I've been watching R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour on Netflix and actually got this idea from one of the episodes. So basically, this is going to be a video game adventure. If you've ever played a video game with a storyline, you'll get how those work. It has the opening the scene that sets up the game's premise and the point where the player starts the game. These are really my favorite type of games. It's why I'm addicted to Hidden Object games. Anyway, this is essentially what this story will be representative of. As such, the first chapter is short for me. It's like the game's introduction.
> 
> And yes, each of our heros will have their own things they have to collect to boost energy, hp, and all that power up and statistic stuff. I decided to make each of their power ups something representative of them. Finn collects food. Blaine collects bow ties. And Puck collects male symbols. Guitars felt a little odd for me so I went with something that represented his sex drive shall we say.
> 
> Rating is for possible violence and sexual content and language. Think of video games that are rated Mature. ;)
> 
> All right, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this idea. Let's go on an adventure together! As always, comments and kudos make me smile!

**INTRODUCTION**

Kurt Hummel rubbed at his temples as the beeping sound of the video game on the television set seemed to consistently pound in his brain. He let out a sigh and glanced toward the TV, where his best friend Blaine sat playing video games with his stepbrother Finn and Finn’s best friend Puck.

Kurt stared at the three boys for a long few seconds. Blaine was supposed to be there helping him study. Instead, the boy had been drawn into the games with Finn and Puck and there was no drawing him out.

“Blaine,” Kurt tried, but either it wasn’t loud enough or Blaine was actually ignoring him. “Blaine!” the teenager tried again, this time shouting louder than he usually intended. This got the attention of all three boys.

“Dude, do you have to be so loud?” Finn asked, pausing the game.

Kurt glared at his stepbrother. “I’m being loud?” he asked. “I can barely hear myself think over that game! It’s making it impossible for me to _study_.” With the emphasis he put on the last word, Kurt glanced over at Blaine with a slightly hardened expression.

“Oh!” Blaine cried, dropping his controller. “Kurt, I was supposed to help you study wasn’t I?” Kurt didn’t respond. He merely slapped his books shut, his face taking on a pained expression, one that showed to Blaine that his best friend might have been on the verge of tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt continued wrapping up his school things. He didn’t say anything but sniffed hard, causing his nostrils to flare.

“Dude, chill,” Finn said, putting his hands up. That did it. Kurt snapped.

“Don’t you tell me to chill Finn Hudson! You knew Blaine was coming over to help me study! You knew and still you pounced on him before I could even say hello!” He turned on his heel and started toward the stairs with his things in hand.

“It’s not my fault you’re like in love with him or something,” Finn said. Kurt froze. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Finn regretted them. His hand flew up to his face as he realized what he had just said.

Kurt turned to face him with the hardest glare any of the other three boys had ever seen him wear before. “One of these days Finn Hudson. One of these days, you are going to let the wrong thing slip to the wrong person and it will come back to haunt you. That day may not be today, but mark my words, I. Will. Never. Forgive. You.” He spun back on his heel and headed for the stairs.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted.

_Continue… Skip…_

Blaine, Finn, and Puck all lay in bed wide-awake later that night. Finn was thinking about Kurt’s words, unable to get the last few of them out of his mind. A storm raged outside the window, cracking thunder and flashing lightning. The giant teenager pulled the covers higher up to his chin, wondering why he was suddenly frightened. Thunderstorms hadn’t scared him since he was a child. But there was something odd, something highly unsettling about this particular thunderstorm. It was as though something, though he wasn’t sure what, was watching, watching and waiting. But what was it waiting for?

On another street in Lima, a boy in much a similar position lay with his hands tucked behind his head, eyes staring at the ceiling. Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck, didn’t even know why he felt uneasy. He was the third wheel in the situation. For the first time, he was only guilty by association. He hadn’t done anything wrong. But Puck was so distraught, he passed on having sexy time texts with cheerleader Santana Lopez, claiming that he was not in the mood and for once, he wasn’t. He lay there, fully clothed, feeling soft when usually he had a good jerk off before bed. He wasn’t a sex shark for nothing. But still, even though he hadn’t said a word or done a thing that night at the Hudmel house, a part of his subconscious felt as though he were being punished for it as well.

Outside, thunder cracked.

Two hours away in the city of Westerville, Blaine Anderson was lying on top of his bed, still fully dressed, tableside lamp out. His room was fully dark but Blaine’s eyes had long since adjusted. He hadn’t found the strength to properly get ready for bed. His cell phone was still clutched in his hand, the screen open to the long stream of unanswered texts he’d sent to Kurt after leaving the Hudmel house. And yet, not a single one had garnered a response from the other boy. Not even the one that asked if what Finn had said was true, if he was indeed in love with Blaine. If Kurt couldn’t actually answer that than maybe it wasn’t true. But Blaine didn’t know. He just didn’t know. He moved for the first time since falling there and giving up on texting his best friend, rolling over to stare out the window as a flash of lightning hit the sky. The sophomore couldn’t explain it but there was something strange about this night and he was willing to bet, it was going to help him earn Kurt’s forgiveness.

Out of the four of them, Kurt was the only one who was actually sleeping, despite the storm raging outside. Sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Or the knowledge that the other three boys were still wide-awake, each with eerie feelings on this night. His cell phone sat on his nightstand, the darkened screen displaying a number of missed messages from Blaine. The first indicator that the messages were from Blaine, Kurt had sighed heavily and forced himself not to answer it. It was time. It was time to stop forgiving the boy so easily.

If he wanted Kurt’s forgiveness, than he would have to earn it. And on this very night, that journey to forgiveness was going to begin.

Unbeknownst to any of the four boys, their world was about to be altered and turned inside out, a lesson from the unknown to be taught. Not to Kurt, but to the other three. And perhaps, a light bulb of realization to flash on for one.

The world unknowingly spun and despite their distances from each other, the last thing Finn, Puck, and Blaine all heard was a sudden piercing scream before all their worlds, went black.


	2. Chapter One: The Pending Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! This chapter actually started writing itself in my head yesterday and I finally got the chance to try and get it down! The chapter titles are technically the different parts of the game. This chapter is like the tutorial in a way. It gives all the information about their task and a few of the different things they need to do or tools to use, like energy collection. But battleground stuff will be covered later!
> 
> I hope you like what I'm starting to do with the other characters in the story.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile!

CHAPTER ONE: THE PENDING QUEST

Blaine opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear the blurriness in his vision. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he became well aware of the fact that he was no longer in his room. Instead, he appeared to be standing in what looked like the dungeon of a castle. A table that was littered with flasks full of strange colored liquids and a small cauldron that was bubbling stood to one side. A podium on which sat a heavy leather bound book that was propped open with a thick strip of purple ribbon marking the page was in the center of the room. Shelves full of more books, all of which Blaine assumed were of a different matter than those which he knew, lined the walls of the room. It appeared he was in some witch’s lair or something.

But even though he was staring at something that looked like it came right out of some fairy tale, the strangest thing to Blaine was what he noticed right in front him. Floating in mid-air just a few feet in front of the curly haired boy, was a bow tie. And above it, to Blaine’s utter astonishment, were wavering words in white lettering.

_Collecting the bow ties will increase your energy, stamina, and hit points. Collect the bow tie now Blaine._

The words resembled something out of a video game and the fact that they were hovering in mid-air and apparently knew his name, was slightly unnerving to Blaine, until he mistakenly glanced above his head. As if increasing the idea of him being in a video game world, he noticed green bars floating there. One was labeled _energy_ and the other was labeled _weapon power_. The weapon one was like a game that had limited use of a weapon until you rebuilt its strength.

“What the hell?” came a voice, causing Blaine to jump. He spun around and his right arm went through the bow tie. There was a dinging sound and when Blaine glanced up, he noticed his energy bar flash purple briefly. The max number increased by ten points.

It took him a moment to regain his ability to register the rest of what was around him and after that, it didn’t take him long to discover that the exclamation had come from Puck. The Mohawk boy was standing just a few feet away from Blaine. He too had a weapon and energy bar above his head. Floating in front of him was unmistakably a male symbol. The words that wavered above it were similar to the ones Blaine had noticed above the bow tie, except they replaced ‘bow ties’ with ‘male symbols’ and ‘Blaine’ with ‘Puck’.

“I…” Blaine started, not at all sure what to say to the other boy.

“I think I’m dreaming,” came a third voice. Blaine and Puck both turned to see that Finn was there too. The giant teen was staring at the chicken leg that was floating in front him, his own message stating he should collect the food.

Blaine looked between the two boys for a moment. “This feels a lot like we’re in a video game.”

Before either of the other two boys could respond, a new voice, one that was familiar but different at the same time, spoke to them.

“Ah, you’ve arrived!” The three boys turned, Puck and Finn unintentionally collecting their energy like Blaine had and the two dings ringing through the air at the same time.

Approaching them, a creaking sound accompanying him as he obviously rolled over the cobblestoned floor, was Artie. But he didn’t look like Artie. Instead, he appeared to be wearing long flowing dark blue robes with a matching pointed hat. His brunette hair flowed long and it was accompanied by an equally long beard. The style looked strange on him. His big ears stuck out from the sides of his head awkwardly, in a way that made Blaine think of Merlin from _The Sword In The Stone_ if only the wizard had been much younger. Spectacles, much unlike the glasses Artie normally wore, were perched on his nose.

“Artie?” Finn asked, looking at the newcomer strangely.

The other chuckled. “I’m afraid I do not know who this Artie is that you speak of,” he said. “My name is Arturus and I am the wizard of Lima Castle. I am also, your guide for this adventure. If you ever need me, just tap my icon in the lower right-hand corner,” he went on, pointing to his own lower right-hand corner. Blaine followed the strange instruction and was surprised to find there was indeed an icon hovering just in front of him and bit over to the right. This was getting weirder.

“What adventure?” Puck asked, folding his arms over his chest. Arturus squeaked as he rolled over to a board Blaine hadn’t noticed previously. Pinned to it was what appeared to be a single sheet of parchment. And if that wasn’t enough, a swirling fog began to emanate from it as Arturus drew closer.

“The adventure to rescue the Crown Prince of Lima, of course,” the wizard said, as though it were obvious.

“The Crown Prince of Lima?” Blaine questioned. Finn looked as though he were about to remind the wizard there was no such thing but bit his tongue at the last second as he remembered they seemed to be in a universe full of the impossible right now.

“Yes,” Arturus replied. He waved his hand over the swirling fog and a picture materialized in a haze.

“That’s Kurt!” Finn shouted as soon as he recognized his brother as the face in the hazy fog.

Arturus coughed gently. “That’s Prince Kurt to you lad,” he said. Finn looked ready to protest but Blaine quickly shut him up with a shake of his head. The wizard continued. “Recently, the Prince was kidnapped from his very chambers, in the midst of a peaceful sleep.” Suddenly, all three of them remembered the scream they had all heard just before they passed out and they glanced at each other.

“Don’t tell me we’re going to have to slay a dragon,” Puck said, his words obviously dripping with sarcasm. Arturus however, must not have been familiar with sarcasm and he answered the Mohawk boy honestly.

“Dragons? Oh heavens no dear boy,” he said. “Dragons have long since been extinct. No, this could possibly be much worse.”

“What do you mean possibly?” Blaine asked.

Arturus moved from the board over to his flask littered table. He picked up a piece of parchment and turned to present it to them. A strange symbol that Blaine thought resembled the sign for cents was brushed upon the parchment in black ink.

“This symbol was found branded into the wall just above His Highness’ headboard,” the wizard said.

Finn looked slightly confused. “So…cents took him?” he said, clearly not making any sense at all.

The wizard eyed him for a moment. “You’re not the brightest lad are you?” he said. He didn’t give Finn a chance to retort but moved back to the pinned board with the hazy image of Kurt and waved his hand over it. The image changed, now depicting what was unmistakably Sue Sylvester. “This is Suzanna the Sorceress,” he went on. The three boys glanced at each other. “She seems to have an interest in the Prince. Has been here several times inquiring about a sitting and is always denied. Suzanna is not the most trusted in the world of magic. She’s been known to be very cunning and quite aggressive,” he said.

“You can say that again,” Blaine muttered.

“Pardon?” Arturus said, turning to face the curly haired boy.

“Nothing,” Blaine said.

“I see,” the wizard replied but he said nothing more on the subject and went on. “That symbol is her signature. But she never does her own dirty work,” he explained. “Recently though, she has only just resurfaced, disappearing for a time after she was abandoned by her three most loyal apprentices.” He looked between the three boys. “It is believed, she now has new enrollment so to speak.”

Again, Blaine, Puck, and Finn all looked at each other. Neither of them could really fathom what exactly Arturus was telling them here. But it was clear who the three most loyal apprentices might have been.

“You have been called upon to rescue the Prince. Battle your was to Suzanna’s Fortress and defeat her henchmen. Bring the Prince home,” Arturus concluded.

Puck gave him an odd look. “Your world is depending on two jocks and a private school boy to be able to defeat evil?” he questioned. “This game is overrated.” He turned his head up toward the ceiling and shouted. “Good joke universe! You can wake me up now!” He waited but nothing happened. Puck frowned.

“My dear boy, do you honestly think you are dreaming?” Arturus said. Before Puck could respond, he pulled a wand from his sleeve ad fired a minor spell at him. The thin light sliced a shallow mark across Puck’s arm.

“Ow! Hey, what did you do that for magic cripple?” Puck said, rather offended. He placed a hand over the mark.

“My point has been proven now boy,” the wizard said. “You cannot feel pain in a dream and you felt that, did you not?” Puck just stared at him. Arturus said nothing more. He turned and moved toward a large object that was covered with a blanket. With one swift move, he yanked the blanked from the object and the three boys were astounded to see a large mirror with the clearest glass they had ever seen. “You must start your journey in the village,” he said, not turning away from the mirror.

Again, Arturus extracted his wand. He waved it in front of the mirror and a colorful purple-blue swirl began to grow within the center of the mirror, easing outward until the entire glass had been replaced with a swirling vortex of color. The wizard turned back to the three of them.

“The time has come for your journey to begin,” he said. He waved a hand at the vortex mirror. “Remember, I’m only a tap away if ever you should need me. Good luck,” he finished.

The three of them did not move. “You are seriously expecting us to step into that are you?” Finn said.

Before Arturus could reply, it was Blaine who took up response. “Look Finn, Puck, I don’t really want to be in this odd situation anymore than you two do, but I have a feeling we’re not getting out of here until we rescue Kurt.” He moved to stand more center of the room. “It’s obvious whatever is going on is trying to teach us a lesson and for some people,” and he paused, looking pointedly at Finn, “Video games are the easiest way to teach them.” He continued before either of them could protest. “So I don’t know about you, but I’m going to rescue my best friend.” Without waiting for a reply, Blaine turned on his heel, drew a deep breath, and stepped into the vortex.

“Blaine!” Finn called out.

“Your friend seems to have the right idea,” Arturus said. “Perhaps you should follow his example. The only way to go back is to move forward.”

Finn and Puck glanced at each other, seemingly getting exactly what the wizard was telling them. If they wanted to get out of this situation, they had to move forward. They had to do what was asked of them. They had to rescue Kurt.

The two jocks took deep breaths and with their eyes shut, followed the private school boy through the swirling vortex.


End file.
